Since patients who suffer from diabetes usually are required to know their own blood glucose levels, portable blood glucose measurement apparatuses that can be carried easily has been used recently. Such a portable blood glucose measurement apparatus is provided with a storage medium for storing measurement data. Thus, a doctor can read out the measurement data from the storage medium of the blood glucose measurement apparatus, and can provide appropriate remedies and advice to the patient, based on the thus read-out measurement data.
Moreover, it is a burden for the patient to visit a medical institution often in order to disclose his/her measurement data to the doctor. Thus, a system for enabling the patient to transmit his/her measurement data to a server of the medical institution via the internet has been utilized recently (for example, see Patent documents 1 to 3).
According to this system, a patient can transmit his/her measurement data to the server immediately, by using a communication equipment such as a mobile phone and a personal computer (hereinafter, called a “PC”). Moreover, the doctor can know the condition of the patient by accessing the server that stores the measurement data, by using PC or the like. Furthermore, the patient can receive advice by e-mails or the like from the doctor.
Such a system using the internet can be applied not only to blood glucose measurement apparatuses but also to other apparatuses, and thus it is considered that the application of the system will become widespread in the future. Examples of the other apparatuses include blood pressure measurement apparatuses, heart rate measurement apparatuses, urinary constituent measurement (urinary analysis) apparatuses, electrocardiogram measurement apparatuses, passometers and the like.
Patent document 1: JP 2002-368904 A
Patent document 2: JP 2002-368907 A
Patent document 3: WO 01/088764